Trick r Treat
by La Nuit Critique
Summary: every halloween iruka has noticed kakashi's strange behaviour but hasn't thought much of it, that is until this year, with frequent shinobi deaths can iruka find out what is going on in konoha's forest? Iruka x Fem!Kakashi also includes bits of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Usually on Halloween, children would usually knock the door; however there are children who are forever persistent and instead of gently knocking the door the more or less beat the poor door senseless, this version of knocking has been dubbed the "naruto knock" for reasons known only to naruto and his friends.

One person in particular for receiving the famous door knocks would be one academy teacher Umino Iruka and this year was no different. After fighting for an estimated twenty minutes straight to getting the plastic fangs to co-operate he was finally ready to hit the konoha Halloween party, now all he had to do was wait for….

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"sigh…never fails to keep up tradition…eh naruto?" shaking his head and giving a soft chuckle Iruka quickly opened the door to avoid having it broken down by one energetic blonde, immediately after opening the door his arms where filled _by_ said blonde.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN IRUKA SENSEI!!!" yelled one naruto Uzumaki resulting in a fist colliding with the back of his head by his kunoichi team mate and an exasperated eye roll from one dark haired avenger

"Ha Ha...hey guys don't you look fantastic" he grinned glancing over the small group taking note of their ideas for costumes

Naruto had decided to dress up in a pirate outfit. The costume involved a silk white open collar shirt with frills around the collar and the cuffs, the pants were of the same silky material in a dark blue and torn at the bottom giving them a classy yet ragged look to them, on his head he wore a dark blue bandana decorated with white konoha leaf symbols on his left ear a large hooped earring dangled making soft tinkling sounds when he moved, across his waist a dark blue sash which acted as a belt for the shirt, to keep it from being bullied by the wind and to complete the ensemble a small black eye-patch covering his right eye and small black boots covering his feet.

Sakura was dressed in a pink sparkled top which glittered with various colors when hit at different angles by the light, on her legs were skin tight black pants with pink boots which reached to just below her knees, adorned on her heard were a pair of pink fuzzy cat ears and attached to her pants was a medium length pink fuzzy cat tail. On her hands where sleek pink gloves with twinkling silver plastic claws attached to the tips of the fingers making them into claws and on each wrist a set of silver and gold bracelets with a sleek black swirl design. Her face was decorated with stick on whiskers, bright red lipsticks donned her lips and her eyes were decorated with a soft pink shimmery eye-shadow and outlined with dark black eye-liner making her eyes stand out more than her hair.

"Cough…uuhh…sasuke…I thought you weren't going to dress up…and why…THAT one" choking back laughter, Iruka dropped his gaze to the candy bowl in his hands

Sasuke's costume was considerably different from the others

"Hehe…what? Don't you think his costume matches him…or his hair at least?" smirked a very amused naruto

Yes…standing in the doorway of Iruka Umino's apartment was Sasuke Uchiha in a yellow duck costume complete with bright yellow fluffy feathers orange stockings and padded feet and lastly an orange beak which was currently being used to hide his furiously blushing face

"Yeah…well … I lost a bet and this idiot got to choose the costume…I should have known better" muttered a fluffy uchiha

Raising an eyebrow and glancing between the two he was beginning to wonder what on earth would possess the ever stoic uchiha into making a bet with the hyper active uzumaki in the first place? However he wasn't denying the fact that the results were indeed hysterical and not took all self control not to burst into fits of laughter.

Giggling slightly Sakura moved slightly back tapping her arm indicating it was time to leave

"lets go" she whined "I want to get there before Ino has a chance to corrupt the guys into thinking she has the better costume" placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot slightly she waited for her friends to finish their conversation so they could leave and head to the party.

After locking the door, the small group began making their way to the party passing through the bustling streets filled with people both young and old dressed as monsters, demons, goblins and other various characters both fictional and non-fictional running through the markets laughing and cheering, having fun in scaring each other senseless

Grinning and returning his attention to his former students he couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully as he watched the three argue, which was more along the lines of Sakura yelling at Naruto, The blonde whining about Sakura being mean and Sasuke _(still in the duck suit)_ merelyrolling his eyesat his comrades antics

"I said hurray up Naruto, I don't want to take up kakashi sensei's habit of being late, I'm hoping my costume is at least unique this year" sighed Sakura, her happy mood now beginning to drop

"Speaking of kakashi-sensei does anyone know what she was going to this party as?" asked Iruka with a small blush on his face, fortunately this went unnoticed by the genin due to the darkness. Iruka and kakashi had been together for the past two years however he had noticed that every Halloween she would behave strangely weeks before the holiday arrives, she would be in an almost trance-like state and wander into the forest and wouldn't return for hours on end.

Whenever he asked about it she would look at him with a confused expression before smiling and walking away without ever answering. He didn't know _what_ to think but it honestly scared him as he was unsure of what she was up to, he had found a small silver dagger in her drawer earlier this morning and had made it a mission for himself to get to the bottom of this.

"Probably that girl from that book she's always reading" muttered the raven haired genin

"I think she'll go for something scary… maybe ….A SCARECROW" turning to face Sakura with a flashlight under his face giving him a creepy look rewarded him with a large lump on the head thanks to sakura's fist

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT …AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING THESE FLASHLIGHTS!!" screeched Sakura, scaring passing kids to running in the other direction

"OWCH… anyway I wouldn't worry about Ino, it's not like she is going to partner with your outfit and be a canary …I mean what are the chances of that" grinned Naruto

* * *

"You were saying?" glared Sakura, gritting her teeth in frustration, resisting the urge to go over to her blonde haired rival and lock her in the nearest bathroom stall or bury her in the closest garden patch as standing in the corner of the newly decorated haunted hall was Ino of team Asuma in a Pink canary costume

Backing away slowly the boys felt a dark aura and a slowly rising killing intent radiating from their pink haired teammate and all silently agreed that they would rather not be on the receiving end of said killing intent

Sighing in exasperation Iruka quickly scanned the crowd and took note of the many shinobi present and estimated that a good majority of them were wasted due to the usual Halloween tradition of spiking the punch bowl however this tradition was not limited to just Halloween, this applied to Christmas parties, Easter parties office get togethers in general anything involving a large group of people especially if those people were Genma and Anko .

Squinting his eyes against the dark setting he glanced over the dancing group of people hoping to spot a certain silver haired jounin,

"am I…pretty?" whispered a smooth silky voice right next to his ear making the poor chunin's heart leap into his throat, twirling around he suddenly found himself staring into two dark grey eyes shinning with mirth from a black haired woman wearing a white medical mask with a sleek white shirt and a tannish brown short skirt and high-heeled black shoes to complete the costume a long tannish brown trench coat

"uuhhh….I'm sorry miss …?" stammered Iruka _Who on earth is this woman?_

"Iruka Umino are trying to tell me you don't recognize me? I'm hurt" giggled the masked woman placing her hands over her heart making I playful wounded expression on her face before laughing heartily and gently tapping him on the shoulder

"KAKASHI!! What the hell…your eyes there…" he gasped

"look normal? Heh well I managed to use a bit of chakra to place a genjutsu so it looks like my normal eye and the hair is a wig" grinning she lifted up the front part of her wig revealing sleek silver hair tied in a tight bun, allowing the wig to slide easily over her original hair yet not lose enough so it would not easily fall off.

Blinking owlishly at the figure before him, not that she didn't look particularly wonderful but what was bugging him was one question

"what are you supposed to be?" choking on her own breath kakashi took a minute to regain her composure before staring disbelievingly at him

"you seriously never heard of kuchisaki onna? Geez…I thought all kids and adults alike heard of that story." Iruka just continued to stare blankly at her , _he looks so cute when he's confused_ kakashi shook her head and patiently began telling him the story of the slit-mouthed woman and how she would ask if she where pretty and depending on the answer you gave her would depend if you lived or died.

"w…wow…y..you sure you didn't make that up?" grinned Iruka , placing a grin on his face to cover the fact that he was shaking slightly in fear, shaking the mental images of a homicidal ghost woman out of his head he once more looked over at kakashi's costume and noticed that on the bottom of her trench coat and on the bottom of her sleeves were covered in blood

"Woah…nice costume sensei great work with the fake blood" gasped an impressed blonde team 7 member

"haha…yeah….fake" smiled kakashi looking around the crowd as if waiting for something, raising his eyebrow he glanced in the direction she was looking at wanting to know what was so interesting when suddenly an ANBU burst through the doors of the hall and announced to the now silent crowd

"Captain Yamato is dead"

* * *

**im sorry yamato D8 but it was necessary**

**i liked the urban legend of the slit mouthed woman, due to th fact it disturbed me as well as creeped me out**

**the legend goes like this:**

_"__You are walking home from school and your path takes you down a deserted city street. Suddenly, you hear a faint noise coming from the shadows. You glance over and see a beautiful woman standing there. She has long black hair and is wearing a beige trenchcoat. A surgical mask covers the lower half of her face. In Japan, wearing a surgical mask is not uncommon during flu season, to prevent spreading germs. She steps out of the shadows and blocks your path._

_"Am I beautiful?" she you can answer, she tears off her mask, revealing a hideously deformed face. Her huge mouth is sliced from ear to ear and gapes open revealing rows of sharp teeth and a big red disgusting tongue twisting and twirling inside._

_"Am I beautiful NOW?" she , you struggle to answer her. If you say "No", she pulls out a huge pair of scissors and kills you immediately, chopping off your head. If you say "Yes", she takes her scissors and slices your mouth from ear to ear, making you look just like her. If you try to run away, she will hunt you down and kill you, by slicing you in two.__The only way to escape from Kuchisake Onna is to give a non-committal answer. If you say "You look average" or you look normal, she will be confused, giving you just enough time to run away. "_

**theres different variations to this, but still the legend itself is creepy**

**the fact she wears a mask covering the lower half of her face reminded me a little of kakashi and i thought it would be a good idea 8s**

**and as for sasuke i thought it would be funny to match his costume to his hair **

** please don't kill me *gives puppy dog look***

**read and review please! flames shall be passed to my secretary **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as those deafening words had left the ANBU's mouth, the various reactions of the team seven members were immediate

Sakura had broken down and was now hugging her knees close to her chest sobbing heavily making her breathing erratic and difficult

Naruto had entered a state of shock, his usually bright colorful face had drained of all color leaving him looking as pale as a sheet and his bright blue eyes had widened in horror and were beginning to tear up.

Sasuke however, unlike the others, had only met Yamato a few times and found him to be tolerable and would preferably not give him massive migraines by the end of the day, to find out that he had been killed had affected him, not as badly as Naruto or sakura but enough to make him feel deeply upset however he would not admit that to his fellow team-mates, feeling he had to be strong for both of his emotional comrades

Iruka had gone immensely quiet, he had been speaking to the ANBU-sensei earlier this evening and it un-nerved him to know he could have been killed moments after leaving the office

Hearing the sound of a heavy door being closed, he turned and noticed that kakashi had vanished; pushing his way through the crowd he pushed open the heavy metal doors and found himself in the dark alleyway of the side of the building

"Kakashi? Where are you going? What about yamato?" He yelled causing the silver haired kunoichi to stop for a few seconds before dashing off into the shadows

_Damn it kakashi! _

Preparing the muscles in his legs to get ready for a long night of chasing, he was stopped once again by the sound of a door opening, turning around the stared into the faces of his former students looking sternly at him

"We saw kakashi-sensei run through here and we wanted to make sure she was alright" whispered a distraught Sakura and gained two solemn nods from the two boys strolling slowly behind her

Smiling reassuringly at the trio he nodded his confirmation at their silent request

_We want to go with you_

Iruka dashed through the pitch black streets of konoha followed by the trio until they reached the gates of the village

"Why would she leave the village?" Glancing at the ground he noticed familiar footprints embedded into the soil, turning back to make sure the trio had not been left too far behind before glancing into the dark forest, then taking a deep breath he dashed head first into the dark wilderness in search of the young woman.

After two hours of searching, the group had found they even deeper in the dark forest of the leaf village with no lights with them and the moon's guiding beams being blocked by the large thick branches and dead leaves of the trees, they had come to the conclusion that they were all officially lost

"We're shinobi right?" huffed an agitated sasuke

Resulting in a "yeah", "that's right" and an "of course" from his fellow comrades

"Well if we're shinobi, we would have to be prepared for anything right"

The same replies followed

"and if that's the case, do you not think that at least ONE of us should have brought matches or something, you don't even have to BE a shinobi to know that if you're going into a dark place bring something bright so you can see where you're going at the very least"

Turning his coal black eyes towards the chunin, caused the tanned teacher to blush and give him a semi-glare in return as he understood the silent message perfectly

_You're a chunin and you still didn't bring a light and YOU knew better than all of us_

Fuming silently iruka and the trio trudged through the thick under growth, deeper and deeper into the forest, everything silent apart from the sound of rustling from the bushes being pushed aside

Suddenly

"WOAH, IRUKA SENSEI, LOOK LOOK"

Pointing straight ahead, he spotted an old run down Ai in the middle of the clearing

The tiles of the roof looked worn and beaten a larger portion of them were broken in half, shattered completely or were just barely staying together.

The sliding screen door, despite being discolored with age and small tares decorating its sheets, they could still make out the elegant designs of a sakura tree with the blossoms falling in the background and around the edges of these doors there had been gold lining surrounding the inside boarders and illuminating the season of the picture

Upon entering the house the sight that met him was disconcerting, the bright wooden floors than would have glistened brightly reflecting a well-lived in home but now after years of deterioration the floors were now dark and damp many becoming loose and cracked making them very unstable to walk on and was covered in the remnants of broken frames and the glass of each frame had been smashed and the pieces scattered the decrepit floor and each frame seemed to be missing the photos they were designed to hold.

The walls that had once been vibrant and alive with white paint had now become dirtied with pieces of the wall breaking off and on one wall to the far back a large hole decorated most of the division.

What was odd about the place was that the tables looked as though they were cleaned recently as compared to the rest of the moss covered home the heating table looked old and worn but recently used

"Where should we look first?" glancing around the rooms of the house they had decided it would be more effective if the search party of four divided themselves and searched the different areas

"I get dibs on searching the garden"

Staring at the blonde haired ninja the group descended into questionable glances

"Any particular reason why?" asked Sakura narrowing her eyes suspiciously

"Yeah, if there is a creepy psychopathic ghost the garden would be a perfect place to get the hell out of grabbing range"

After gaining three large lumps on his head and stern glares, the group split up

Sasuke would take the basement and the tool shed

Sakura would take most of the rooms on the ground floor

Iruka would take the rooms on the upstairs

And Naruto true to his word….took the garden

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Stepping onto the pebbled steps Naruto paused for a moment to take notice of the garden itself

The grass covering the either side of the path and the entire yard was a healthy green color and looked as though they were still absorbing the moisture from the rain the night before as the moonlight was reflecting from the dew still left on the blades of grass creating an image of the stars on earth

Along the walls vines reached out and over the top and each vine was covered in silver roses some closed and another few open revealing a pink base of their petals

Around the yard various bushes with the same roses glowing with the moons rays and further down the path a small koi pond with small boulders set around the pond as if making a small child's seat with reeds stretching up from each side and wrapping themselves around the boulders as if in a caressing embrace while the reeds at either side of the pond stood stock straight and in perfect alignment reminding Naruto of the Anbu officers that were on constant duty outside the hokage tower

They never moved and they never spoke, Naruto had once thought they were statues and in one of his "shinobi studies" moments he poked the guard right underneath his ribs,

The victim of said poke had, unfortunately, his back turned on the prankster so door did not notice the impending "finger of genin curiosity", the sudden jab on his side resulted in the poor guard leaping a foot in the air, screaming like a kunoichi who just saw her favorite hero and twirling around facing his assailant

Staring blankly at the shocked guard before bursting into hysterical laughter Naruto turned around and ran as far from the scene as possible making sure to list it as one of his favorite prank reactions ever!

"He he…its STILL funny" giggle the blonde before continuing his search through the lush garden

Feeling a sudden gust of wind Naruto turned back once more to the silent Koi pond and found that he wasn't alone

Sitting on the boulder of the pond was a small girl, she looked as though she was only around six years old nearly seven

She sat near the pond contently swinging her legs, her feet lightly grazing the water's surface causing ripples in the once still liquid

Walking closer to the young girl he could faintly make out her features, her face held a child-like quality however it also held a stern adult look to her as well as he could make out the dainty cheek bones, which was a quality he recognized from someone he knew, her eyes were also a familiar shade of chocolate brown and femininely narrowed making her look wise beyond her years and lastly was her hair, her hair was pure silver however the underside, the back of her neck and a handful of tips and the end were a chocolate brown.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you on your own?"

The girl stopped swinging her legs and turned her auburn eyes onto the genin, she rose to her feet and revealed that the was donning a blue kimono lined with silver stitching and one the bottom part of the kimono small silver roses were stitched resembling the roses he had seen on the vines and wrapped around her waist was a silver obi tied into a bow at the back

"What's your name?"

"Aiyaka" answered a silky smooth but childishly toned voice

"That's a good name, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the hokage"

Merely nodding her head, she remained routed to her podium merely watching the blonde ninja

"Mom doesn't want you here" she whispered

"Huh aren't you afraid of psychotic ghosts?" he asked, ignoring her warning to him

"Not psychotic, merely mentally disturbed, I thought I taught you better Naruto-kun"

Turning around to face the owner of the recognizable voice

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

Standing on the far side of the garden was indeed Kakashi sensei, and in one hand she carried large rusted scissors

* * *

**umm....yeah ..i tried to make this more anxious but the words were fighting a revolution against me -_-;;**

**i apologise for this chapter, i might reconstruct it at a later time, but until then bare with me okies?**

**i promise a better chapter if i can D8**


End file.
